Behind the Falls
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: After narrowly giving some hunter nins the slip, Hidan and Sakura take shelter in a cave behind a waterfall. Confessions ensue, love finds itself present, and Sakura is finally learning to take the reins. Rated M for some smut and fluff. *Complete*


**First off, I just wasn't to apologize for not posting anything lately. Life has been busy and I haven't had much time to do much of anything, much less sit on my ass and write. It's a shame too, because I have so many ideas that I want to write about and haven't had time to type them up. The world truly is a cold-hearted bitch sometimes. Oh well, I'm here for the moment right? So, as an apology for not updating my stories lately, have some borderline smut and some serious fluff!**

 **I hope this makes up for my absence.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Hidan threw their bodies through the waterfall in front of them, hoping it would provide them with enough cover to escape the pursuit of the hunter nins chasing them. They had just completed a routine mission for Leader and had been on their way home when her dimwitted partner decided it would be a good idea to jump over the campsite the hunters currently chasing them were camped for the night.

 _'Just great, now I'm soaking wet too. I'll find a way to kill him for sure for this.'_ , she thought angrily.

"I think they're finally fucking gone.", Hidan sighed from his spot next to her. Truthfully, he wasn't all too pleased about being damn near soaked to the bone either. He could just tell by the look on his pink-haired partners face that she was even more annoyed with the situation than he was.

"We wouldn't be in this fucking situation if your dumb ass hadn't decided to jump over their damn campsite. How stupid can you be? I swear dealing with you some days is worse than having to play with Tobi.", she huffed in annoyance.

Hidan chuckled at his partners annoyed state, "Aww but bitch, it's more fun this way."

"You're an idiot, now I'm totally soaked you moron.", she groaned, wringing out a small portion of her cloak onto the stone ground beneath their feet. She knew that merely wringing the water out wasn't going to do her much good. She let out another huff of annoyance and immediately frowned at her partners next outburst.

"So, strip out of your clothes and quit your bitching.", he barked, he knew that he really couldn't blame her for being annoyed with their current situation, but bitching about it wasn't going to make it any better. If anything, it would more than likely attract the attention of the hunter nin that they had just given the slip. And at that moment, he really didn't feel like having to deal with them again.

"I am not getting naked in front of you!", she snapped, a blush finding its way onto her cheeks.

"Why? Not like I haven't seen you naked before.", he shrugged. It was true, they'd both seen each other completely naked on several occasions. Just another part of being partners, you tended to have to bathe together, or in some cases, have to patch up the others chest or other body parts. It probably didn't help that the both of them seemed to have an unnatural talent for destroying their clothing when they took fights seriously.

"Pervert! This is completely different! Besides, I don't want you rubbing all over me!", she cried, her blush deepening.

"Bitch, you've got the nicest fucking body I've ever come across. I won't deny that. But Jashin fuck, if you're not going to get out of your wet cloths then quit bitching about it.", he growled, only to stop his ranting when he felt a piece of fabric hit his face.

It was her cloak.

He felt more weight being added to the cloak currently residing on his face. He pulled the cloak off of his face only to discover that she had thrown all of her clothing at him and that she was completely bare before him, her back turned to him.

"There, happy pervert?", she sighed, her face completely beet red in embarrassment. She couldn't really deny the fact that it felt nice to be out of her wet clothes. But then again, she didn't know how to feel about being naked in front of her partner and secret crush. She couldn't even remember a time where she hadn't been attracted to the foul-mouthed priest. At that moment, she couldn't even recall how long it had been since she had left her village behind and had gotten herself roped into the organization that housed her former enemies. She broke out of her silent memories at the sound of her partners voice.

"You have no idea."

"Asshole, you didn't have to put all of that so bluntly, you know.", she mumbled.

She was about to assume that her partner had just shrugged at her back until she felt a well-toned arm wrap around her waist, slowly making its way up the plane of her stomach to the underside of her breasts.

"H-Hidan, what are you doing?!", she cried, her face felt hotter than before. She wasn't going to deny that she liked his touch, almost craved it.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Doc.", he groaned, his hand ghosting over one of her dusty pink nipples.

She let out a soft moan but quickly stopped herself and tried to pry his hand off of her chest.

"Why are you touching me like this, you've never shown any inkling of attraction towards me before.", she asked quietly.

"Are you fucking blind, Doc? Can't you see the looks I give you? You're sexy as hell."

"So, it's just physical attraction.", she accused with a small pout.

"Fuck, no Doc. It's more than that, I fucking love you, alright?!"

"You what?", she asked, she was sure she had misheard him.

"You know I don't like repeating myself, bitch. I love you, alright?", he groaned, tweaking the nipple in his hand, making her admit a shaky moan.

Sakura shifted in his grasp so she could face him, he felt what she was trying to do and allowed her to turn. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what her deal was, he felt a pair of soft, plump lips on his. It took the priest a few moments to register what was going on before he responded to the kiss eagerly. She really had no idea how long he had wanted to do this to her. He felt her arms come up and wrap around his neck before he wrapped his arms around her toned waist.

He teased her lips with his tongue, asking for entry. She let out a small sigh and allowed his tongue to explore her moist cavern, his lithe muscle mapping out every inch that it could reach. She couldn't help but moan in his mouth, which he greedily swallowed. Sakura felt one of his hands snake down to the curve of her ass and pulled her further into his lap and ground himself against her, causing her to let out another small moan.

Sakura's eyes widened behind her lids as she felt her partners arousal grinding against her core, she wasn't aware that she had this kind of effect on her foul-mouthed partner. She broke her kiss with Hidan when her need for air became more urgent.

"Tell me no and I'll stop.", he panted, part of him was practically begging her not to tell him to stop. If the throbbing erection straining against his standard issued pants was any indication of his attraction to her, he didn't know what else would prove it to her. As far as everybody else in the organization was concerned; he was as asexual as they came.

Except when it came to a certain pink-haired medical ninja. The very same ninja that just so happened to be his partner.

"I don't want you to stop.", she whispered, leaning forward to drag her tongue over the shell of his ear, relishing in the soft moan she was able to drag out of her partner.

Hidan didn't think his partner, now protentional lover, knew just how close he was to pining her to a wall and fucking her senseless. All while thanking his beloved God, Jashin, that she had come into existence in the first place. But he knew that his partner was a virgin and he was more than happy to take things a slower pace for her first time.

Showing her how much of a kinky bastard he was could wait until their next little romp. Preferably a romp that didn't include being stranded in a moist cave that they'd fled into in order to flee a bunch of asshole hunter nin after the bounties on their heads. The feeling of a firm, but gentle, hand caressing his most sensitive bits broke him out of his little daydream as he bit back a groan of appreciation. Girl had some sort of serious beauty regime going. She had to with hands this soft. It felt as though his member had been incased in the softest velvet ever crafted.

And he loved every moment of it.

Part of him didn't want to know how she was already so good at this, she had expressed to him in their early days as partners that she had had absolutely no experience when it came to sex with the opposite gender. But then again, the good Doctor was good at just about everything she did. Whether she had ever done it before of not. She truly had a gift, and he was going to be sure to thank Jashin for hours after this was done and over with.

May the Gods have mercy on their souls if anyone should interrupt his little romp with his partner. Whether it be more hunter nin or the other members of the Akatsuki managing to track them to their hiding spot.

"Daydreaming again, are we? Do I bore you, Priest?", Sakura practically purred in the silver haired ninja's ear. She flicked her tongue out and traced a thin line along the shell of his ear, having to hold back a giggle when she felt him shudder under her touch. She had been going into this completely blind, but he didn't seem to mind her inexperience. In fact, it seemed that he was enjoying it more than she could have ever predicted. She felt her self-confidence soar, thanking whatever holy deity that was listening for not making her look like a moron while she was practically getting to second base with her best friend and partner.

"You never bore me, Doc. Just feels really fucking good. Wondering how you're so good at this since I know this is your first time doing anything like this.", the priest slurred through his pleasure. He felt his eyes roll back when he felt her hand leave his member, only to be replaced by her dripping core. He didn't expect her to be so bold as to take control of the entire situation. Normally it was him doing all the work, but part of him was totally okay with her taking the reins and doing exactly what she wanted with him.

Sakura rolled her hips slowly, grinding herself against her partners member. He held back the small moan that tried to pass her lips, trying to keep herself in control of her body. Granted she was fairly close to failing at doing such, but she wasn't one to give in so easily. She heard Hidan groan in frustration, obviously wanting her to get a move on and get straight to the fun part. She held back a small giggle that started to climb its way up her throat before slowly lowering herself onto his member.

Just as Hidan was about to fully sheath himself within Sakura's warm heat, the sounds of snapping twigs and familiar voices caught his attention. He bit back a snap of aggravation as he felt Sakura quickly remove herself from his lap and make a dive for her previously discarded cloak. It seemed her wasn't the only one that had heard the noise. With a small huff of annoyance, he lifted himself from the rocky floor and grabbed his own discarded cloak and clasped it securely over his body.

He snuck a glance over at his partner and let out a snort of amusement as she rushed to clothe herself before their backup arrived and saw her in a half-naked state. At the mere thought of somebody other than himself seeing her in such a manner made him nothing less than angry.

And he hadn't even had sex with her or made anything official.

Love truly was a fucked-up thing when it came down to it.

Once the duo was completely dressed and presentable, they decided it was high time that they made their presence completely known to their comrades. Sure, they appreciated the fact that Leader actually sent them backup, but their timing could use some serious improvement. Hidan let out a sigh before turning to his partner and nodding his head. Once Sakura nodded her head in return, they dropped the jutsu that they had been hiding their chakra signatures with and made their way towards the sounds of their comrade's voices.

"I hope you know that I fully intend to continue where I left off the minute we get back to base.", Sakura pointed out with a smirk. She tried, but failed, to hide the small blush that formed on her cheeks at her words but chose to ignore it. She knew that Hidan wouldn't judge her for such a small thing, seeing as he never had before

"Took the words right out of my fucking mouth, Doc.", Hidan replied with a smirk of his own. In truth, he was about to say the exact same thing to her before she had beaten him to it. Part of him was elated that she was feeling the same way about the situation. And after they were finished, he would make the fuckers who had interrupted them in the first place pay for doing such a thing. Granted, he was more than a little happy to finally be leaving that godforsaken cave they had been hiding out in.

"Glad you feel that way, now then, it seems Leader sent Dei and Sasori to retrieve us. We better hurry up and get to them before that Puppet Fucker decides to throw and fit about how much he hates waiting. After hearing him bitch about it so many times, I'd like to avoid hearing it again if I can help it.", Sakura sighed.

"You and me both, Doc."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I really hope that this one-shot wasn't too disappointing. If it was, my apologies. I don't write smut very often and this is the first time I've actually posted a smutfic. So, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Granted, it isn't full blown smut, but still. Any advice on what could be improved would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Now that this is done, I'm going to see if Don't Leave Me is going to cooperate with me and let me write it. If not, well, then I may just cry deeply on the inside. ;-;**

 **Anyway!**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
